


Naps on the Subway

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bad Days, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Steve just wants to go home and forget his horrible day until a stranger makes him forget.





	Naps on the Subway

****

Steve had an incredibly long day at the office. He’d had an argument over the phone with a customer, the printer wouldn’t print any of his emails. It was… He just wanted to go the hell home and sleep until next Tuesday.  He was already running later than usual. he had to stay at work and reprint every damned article that had been screwed up from the printer. He skipped lunch.

It was already darker than normal at night. The subway to go home was running later.  _Could this day get any worse?_ As he glanced down at his phone, he realized his bad day wasn’t over quite yet. His neighbor had sent him a picture of his dog eating the neighbor’s flowers…  _again…_

He was tired.

Glancing up as the train stopped at a station,he sighed and rested his head back. Several people boarded his car and one man sat in the seat next to him. He ignored the man for the most part, only moving his leg to make room for him to sit down comfortably.

Nearly twenty minutes later, he was shaken awake by the man that had sat next to him. He hadn’t even noticed he fell asleep! Looking around, Steve frowned once he noticed he missed his stop.

“Long day at the office, huh?” the man next to him chuckled warmly

Steve opened his mouth to speak, yet no sound came out. 

“Where’s your stop, man?”

“About four stops back that way.” Steve frowned, pointing his thumb behind him. “Dammit.”

“Well,” the man checked the time on his watch. “I have no real destination in my mind for at least two hours. What do you say we ride until the train end and then ride back? You look like you could use the sleep.”

“But-” Steve’s brow creased. He wasn’t adjusted to people being so warm to him. Not when he worked for an ass hat like Johann Schmidt who practically slaved his workers for shit pay. 

“My name is Bruce.” The man smiled and Steve found himself blushing hardcore at him. He wasn’t exactly out to the public, only a few close friends knew he was bisexual. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Steve mumbled, shifting as the man’s smile grew larger. 

“Us gays need to stick together in this hateful world, hmm?” Bruce nodded to the rainbow wristband Steve wore on his left arm, though he usually covered it with his jacket sleeve. He hadn’t realized the band had been visible.

Steve nodded and for the rest of the journey, he and Bruce talked quietly about their experiences in life. Eventually, they exchanged numbers and Steve promised to text him the following night for a date.


End file.
